Familiar Strangers
by Aurora Starcrystal
Summary: Two strangers, to eachother they seem familiar and a forgotten friendship that in time will become something more is born...will memories be restored? Can a heart really love a stranger?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I am back and here with another E+T ^^! It may not be that good but I think I'll let you guys decide that. 

Disclaimer:  I do not and unfortunately for me, never will own Card Captor Sakura. But I can still pretend when I am in my own little world that I do.

~*Familiar Strangers~*

    The gentle season of spring caresses the earth as the Sakura blossoms drift from the giant tree to the ground outside of the magician's living room window. One of the inhabitants began shouting with pure rapture in her cheery voice. Through the window you could see a young suave man about 23 years old raise and eye brow at his 30-year-old-chocolate-haired-cousin, Nakuru Akizuki. Pedestrians passing by would be impeded on their errands by this amusing sight through the window. 

      In the depths of the room a navy blue cat-like creature silently controls his agitation for this screaming girl by hiding behind the covers of a thick book. The chocolate haired girl seemed to jump so high with joy that you would have though she had already put a hole through the ceiling. While jumping she shouts "ERIOL-SAMA CAN I REALLY GO WITH TOUYA-KUN AND YUKITO-SAN TO AMERICA?!" 

The sapphire haired boy winced because of his cousin's ear-splitting voice. "Yes, yes Nakuru you can go on two conditions: One Spinel has to be there with you to keep you under control since I can't go and two…you have to calm down." 

     After that remark Nakuru immediately stops jumping and hugs her master. Judging by Eriol's face, which was now the same color as his hair, Nakuru was hugging him a bit too hard.  She let go, not realizing she almost chocked her master, and sped up the stairs to pack for her trip to America. Eriol sighed and shook his head, before sitting back on the cozy couch. Then the cat-like creature placed his book down; with tiny aqua wings he began to flutter over to his master's shoulder.  With a look of distress on his face he asks, "Eriol-sama do I HAVE to go with that lunatic?" 

      Eriol responds with something between a chuckle and a sighed. As much as he wants to save his cat-like friend he couldn't. He just had too many meetings with other businesses like his. "I am truly sorry Spinel but you know that I have some business meetings to attend to." 

     Spinel, bowing his head in defeat, floated slowly and silently up stairs to pack for his trip to his doom while muttering, "I know that she'll kill me with as many sinful, sweet treats as she can find." 

   It was amazing for them having been back in Tomoeda, Japan for only three days that everyone knew he was back. Well everyone except for Daidouji, Tomoyo. She had just gotten back from a business trip with her mother today, who was still working at her toy company, and she was never informed of the news. Thought about how Tomoyo would react to the fact that there were now officially neighbors and wondered what she looked like now.

      Yes Haiiragizawa, Eriol was back…but this time he was here to stay. It was hard to live in England it held so many memories with Kaho and the memories didn't help him. After he caught Kaho cheating on him the memories only hurt him more. So he decided to stay here with his old school friends. 

    Suddenly a breeze of light wind passes by Eriol's arm and he finds Nakuru with a ton of luggage near the massive doors of his mansion.  "Eriol-sama I am ready to go to the airport now! COME ON! My flight leaves in thirty minutes!" 

     Eriol's car keys gave a slight jingle, as they all went to the car and off to the airport. 

*~At the airport ~*

"Man Yuki! Why did you have to invite Akizuki? WHY!?" Touya Kinomoto ran his fingers through his soft, brown hair in frustration as his companion Yukito Tuskisiro kept trying to keep Touya calm. Yukito's sweet voice assures his friend with the words, "I though it would be a nice thing to do. Besides She is our friend.Don't worry…she won't annoy you that much ok Touya? I promise…"   

     Before Touya could answer he could feel Nakuru's arms around his neck practically chocking him. 

"TOUYA-KUN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Everyone's sweat dropped as the last call for their plane began ringing through the bustling airport. Many people's crying goodbyes are heard in the airport as people got into the plane bound for America. 

*~ At the Penguin Park~*

     A beautiful young woman, around the age of 22, began gently rocking back and forth on the swing. Her violet hair swaying with the wind made her look even more radiant. Her blue thigh-length coat clung to her perfectly curved body as she began pondering about her life. 'I hope Sakura will be happy celebrating her 5th anniversary. She'll be with her Syaoran in Hawaii celebrating her love. Sadly, I can't record my lovely cherry blossom on her anniversary I just don't want to be in the way. Oh well I'll just have to stay here and enjoy the lovely memories this park holds.' 

The plumb haired goddess made her way to the plush emerald grass and eased herself down upon it. Her long glossy hair surrounds her as she succumbs to her urge to sleep. She took one last breath of fresh spring before drifting off to dream about her magical childhood.

*~12:40 AM at the Penguin Park~*

     Liquid amethyst eyes flutter open to see drops of silver liquid descending from the dark skies above. Drenched in rain water Tomoyo abruptly stood up and began to walk out of the park wondering what time it was, and realizing how wonderful the night air smelled.

*~ 12:45 AM near the Penguin Park entrance~*

     Eriol's meeting just ended and he began heading home in a slow and tired pace. Out of the corner of his tired eyes he caught site of a shadowy figure coming up from behind him but he was so exhausted that he paid the shadowy man no heed. Suddenly like a fired bullet the shadowed man's hand slipped into Eriol's pocket and snatched his wallet. 

Splashing footsteps were heard as more rain fell to toward the ground. Eriol started to run and while he did so he yelled, "COME BACK HERE MUGGER!"  The mugger ran through a dark ally and took all of the wallets contains, except for the money, and threw them into the trash can. Eriol on the other hand had lost his grip with the slippery side walk and slipped. His head hit the concrete and he was knocked unconscious…in front of the Penguin Park's entrance.

A/N: So what do you think of it? Does it suck? Do tell me nothing but the truth…just don't be too harsh if it's a flame…please…Ja-ne minna-san and please review! Sorry that the verb tense is so wrongly used…Should I continue this story?

        *~ Aurora Starcrystal ~*


	2. BlueEyed Stranger?

Disclaimer: Don't sue me for money 'cause I don't have much. I also don't own any Cardcaptor Sakura Characters, or anything created by CLAMP. 

A/N: Thank you Chibi Tenshi1 and kiTTy for re-viewing! So here is the next chapter.   

     Oh and kiTTy just wanted you to know that the mugger took everything in his wallet and he did keep the money. BUT he threw away Eriol's ID, credit cards ect.  Sorry if I didn't make that clear enough. 

           ~*~  Blue-Eyed Stranger?  ~* ~

    *~ The Penguin Park 12:57 AM ~*

    Rain fell heavily around the fallen man's body as the sound of feet running through endless puddles could be heard. Tomoyo saw that a man had robbed someone in the shadows.She saw everything that happened and rushed to see if the fallen man needed her help. She got worried when the figure in the shadows of the miniature penguin statues did not move.   

As Eriol laid there on the gelid side walk he could feel the sky's tears wash his memories away. Tomoyo sat down near the fallen man's body and gently slapped his face as she whispered, "Please wake up." She frantically searched for her cell phone and called her driver. Tomoyo spoke to her drive in a distressed voice and told her to pick her and a friend up at the park's entrance. 

Soon deep sapphire eyes were reveled as Eriols gasped in shock. Tomoyo gasped with him, she gasped in awe at how enchanting his eyes were. Eriol stared at Tomoyo's liquid amethyst eyes and whispered, "Are you an…angel? Am I dead?" Eriol sat up and winced as Tomoyo blushed at his remark. Silence was all that could be heard as the two sat there both with a quizzical look on their face. 

Rain pounded on the ground and created a rhythm as the puddles it created glimmered reflecting the streetlamp's lights that shine from above. Tomoyo decided to break the silence with her questions. "Excuse me sir are you alright? I saw you get mugged by a man dressed in shadows. I am guessing that he stole your wallet. I am sure that if I knew your name we could find it easier." Tomoyo said politely as she plastered a smile on her face. 

Tomoyo was responded with a puzzled look and more questions. Eriol searched Tomoyo's shimmering eyes trying to look for an answer but came up with nothing. He tried so hard to remember anything but when he did he felt a jolt of pain fill his head. Eriol then began to speak as if he were a lost little boy. "I am sorry miss but can you tell me where I am? This might sound a little bit silly but I don't know my name or who I am. Can you tell me who I am please?" 

Tomoyo concluded that he had caught a case of amnesia from when his head hit the solid ground. She put her delicate hand on his shoulder and with a sweet caring voice she said, "Don't worry I will help you…Why don't you come and stay at my house and get some rest? I can take you to the hospital in the morning. Oh pardon me and my rudeness I forgot introduce myself. I am Daidouji, Tomoyo and I won't take no for an answer. "She giggled a bit and smiled sweetly.

 Eriol smiled back holding his head which was in excruciating pain. Tomoyo helped Eriol stand up as the car's headlights blinded her sight. Tomoyo got into the long black limousine while Eriol stared with surprise. Eriol hesitated for awhile but then Tomoyo held out her hand that seemed to beckon for him to come in. 

Eriol took her hand and they were both finally out of the pouring silver liquid.  The driver looked at the soaked two in the review mirror. She then turned around and looked at her mistress with confusion. Tomoyo saw this and immediately understood what her driver thought. "Thank you Kaori-chan for picking us up and please tell Misako-chan to prepare a room for out guest…" Tomoyo stopped in mid sentence because she tried to suppress her laugh. 

The way Kaori's eyes took the shape of the moon was just hysterical. Regaining her composure, she then decided to explain to her later. "…Kaori-chan there is nothing to be worried about I will explain later." Kaori was still in shock that her mistress would bring a man from the street to spend the night at her house. 

She shook her head and reminded herself that is really wasn't any of her business. Kaori just remembered that she had a message to give to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-sama, Daidouji-sama wants you to know that she will return to the house on August 13. She is sorry that she couldn't spend time with you but she trusts you know that she has many various meetings to attend to. She also wants you to know that she loves you very much."

Kaori then started the car and drove to the Daidouji's mansion. Tomoyo held back her tears. She never got to spend time with her mother anymore. A comforting hand was placed on her shoulder and it belonged to the blue-eyed stranger. Silence then overpowered all will to talk in the long sleek car until they reached the designated destination. 

*~ Tomoyo's Room ~*

      Both young adults were now dressed in dry, comfy pajamas. Tomoyo asked Eriol to come to her room so they could talk for awhile. Eriol looked around her room it was plain yet elegant. There was a pale, pastel pink that covered the walls and the scent of vanilla wafted in the air. 

Eriol sat on the plush cream couch as Tomoyo sat in the cream color cushioned chair across from him. They stared into each other's eyes for a long period of time not knowing what to say. Then Tomoyo decided that this staring competition had to cease so her inquiry began. "So do you remember anything?" 

Tomoyo was well aware to limit her questions for she knew you had to deal carefully with people that had amnesia. If you asked too many questions it would then cause more headaches and confusion for the victim. 

  Eriol began to search the depths of his mind for any information that it held but it held no information that was any avail to anyone. By Eriol's expression you could see that he was deep in thought. Giving up, he sighed and shook his head saying, "No, I am sorry but I can't remember…" 

Suddenly a light flickered in his eyes as memories flooded his confused mind. Eriol held his head as he began to feel excruciating pain. "Too many memories…heartbreak…tears…a couple on a couch…a woman with sleek flaming red hair…AHH TOO MANY MEMORIES! HELP ME DAIDOUJI-SAN!" Eriol screamed in pain as Tomoyo encompassed him with her arms and held him close. She whispered to him telling him that every thing will be alright. Then she felt his whole body relax as she let go of him. He fell over onto the couch and into a peaceful sleep. 

Tomoyo could see that he passed out because of the overload of memories that came back to his mind. She took a blanket and concealed his body under it's plush insulation. Tomoyo went to her balmy bed with her raven hair loosely braded and before she rested her eyes she whispered to the air, "I will stand by his side until he regains his memories back. He needs someone right now and for now it's me…good night and sweet dreams blue-eyed stranger." 

She slowly closed her eyes but there was one feeling that wouldn't let her rest. It was the feeling of her some how knowing this blue-eyed stranger more then she thought she did. Then she buried herself under her cozy covers and the smell of vanilla made that feeling dissolve as she slept soundly through the rest of the night.

A/N: So every one how was it? Any ways I have many ideas for this fic! Ja-ne minna-san later! 

                *~ Aurora Starcrystal ~*


	3. Familiar Sights, an Innocent kiss, and W...

A/N: Well here is the next chapter! I would like to thank Tomoyo4ever, Flitterbug, Sweet Innocence, Chibi Tenshi1, and kiTTy119 for reviewing!  I really appreciate the feed back you guys gave me thank you once again. Now on with the third chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor do I own any of their characters. I just own this plot and my twisted imagination hehe. 

  ~* Familiar Sights, an innocent kiss, and who's coming back?! ~* 

   As the sun rose above the stars it's golden rays brush the night's colors of silver, purple, and blue away until the night falls again. Azure eyes open to see nothing but the sun's rays through the peach colored curtains. Suddenly his heart panicked it started to beat uncontrollably and his breathing picked up as well. His breathing seemed to be racing with his beating heart. 

His mind swirled and the cozy room seemed to do the same.  He did not know where he was nor who he was, he remembered nothing. But before he went insane because of his lack of information he took a deep breath and sat back on the couch. The sparkling sunlight's warm beauty lead Eriol's eyes to the sleeping plumb blossom's face. Eriol's eyes softened at this sight. He suddenly remembered what happened last night but he still couldn't figure out who he was. 

As Eriol sat in this silence, his eyes still on her, he thought, 'It's odd, not many people usually wake up not knowing who they are…I feel like it's my first day on earth. Everything is so new and frightening. Nothing is familiar anymore…well almost nothing. This Daidouji Tomoyo, she seems so familiar yet so distant from my mind. Well I guess I am this way because she is the only one that was there for me last night. But why do I feel like she's always been there for me? ' 

His quiet contemplation was disrupted by Tomoyo's gentle, violet eyes. She walked to the couch in a groggily way yet her walk looked so graceful when the sunlight filtered through her loosely braided hair. She sat beside him and gave him a weak smile as her eyes squinted at the bright sunlight. "How do you feel?" Tomoyo said in a hushed voice. 

Eriol could tell that she wasn't exactly awake yet so he politely told her to go back to bed. She quietly declined and told him to get ready to go to the hospital. He looked at her with a puzzled look. How does one get ready if one does not have anything to change into? Tomoyo saw this question in his eyes and told him that her maids washed his clothes for him last night. 

So as she waltzed into the bathroom Eriol made his way out of Tomoyo's sunlit room. Misako was walking past her mistress' room when Eriol came out and her eyes widened from surprise. Her eyes clearly said, 'What was he doing in her room?!' but of course it was none of her business so she walked on after directing Eriol to his room. 

*~ At the hospital~*

White walls covered with odorous get well flowers for other patients surrounded Dr.Kajiwara as he examined Eriol. "You seem to be just fine there are no major injuries. The only injury you have is a small bump on the head. You'll be just fine with a little ice each day. Well sir it looks like you have quite a predicament on your hands here. You don't know who you are. The police just checked the missing people list and if you had any criminal records but they turned up empty handed."

The doctor then turned to Tomoyo and said, "Well, Daidouji Tomoyo you say that you found him on the sidewalk, he was mugged by a man dressed in the shadows, and you have no idea who this stranger is? Well if this is all correct I am afraid that you will have to assist him if or until this man receives his memory back. Is this ok?"

Tomoyo nodded and smiled at Eriol who gave a gentle smile in return. The two walked out of the room and began to walk towards the penguin park. The doctor sighed and ran his peach colored hands through his short auburn hair as he whispered to the empty room saying, "Those two will do just fine even if he never gets his memory back, because he can always make new ones…" He then picked up his clipboard and walked to help his next patient.

*~ At the Park ~*

     She playfully ran towards the park and her trailing raven hair beckoned Eriol to follow her. He saw a carefree look glistening in her rich, purple eyes and it made him smile a truly genuine smile. These two adults caught quite alot of attention as they ran like children toward the swings. Stares were directed their way and some sighed as some people rolled their eyes at this sight. 'Love sick children…' Is what each person thought to themselves. She sat one the swings and gently rocked back and forth.

 Eriol stared at everything around him and something sparked his interest. It was the park and the way the trees bended in the wind. It was the way that the penguin slide stood in it's proud stance it was so familiar and almost magical in a sense. 'Something happened here something besides the robbery…something that I can't explain. Something that is too vague yet too vivid to remember…' With his azure eyes he regarded all the elements around him. Then his intense gaze faded as he stared upon the purple haired angel who was making funny faces at a baby on the grass behind him. 

He chuckled and Tomoyo turned around and smiled. Then the baby took clear, playful aim and threw his rattle at Tomoyo's head. They both burst out in laughter as the baby squealed with delight. The baby's mother came over and apologized as she carried her baby boy back home. Tomoyo rubbed her head and Eriol gestured to help her up. They both started to walk out of the park and back towards Tomoyo's house. 

    The sun shone brightly as it's beam of light passed through a transparent window of the house next to Tomoyo's. The window reflected the clear blue sky above as a Sakura blossom tree beneath it shed more of it's pink petals on the viridian grass below. As Tomoyo and Eirol walked pass the seemingly desolate house Eriol couldn't help staring at it with intense eyes. 

     "What's wrong?" Tomoyo asked she saw his intense gaze and immediately became concerned. Eriol answered her question with another question. "Who lives there Daidouji-san? The house…it seems so neglected and familiar." There was a sparkle in his eyes and his lips turned into a smile but it soon faded as his face fell. "I can't remember I know that the memory is there but it's too elusive to recall." 

Tomoyo just sighed and wished that she could help him more. "No I am so sorry…all I know is that someone new just moved in I wish I could help you more…" They walked on as they soon found themselves inside Tomoyo's house eating lunch.

*~ 10:30 PM in Tomoyo's room ~*

   The shower could be heard running in Tomoyo's room. She washed her troubles away with the soothing warm liquid. Soon a knock could be heard on her door. A muffled but recognizable voice could be heard saying, "Daidouji-san? I heard that you wanted to see me?" 

Tomoyo smiled to herself not knowing why and simply answered, "Please come in I'll be with you in a second."

    Eriol walked into the room and sat himself on Tomoyo's plush cream sofa. The bathroom door opened and steam wafted in the air as Tomoyo approached Eriol. With her silky, light blue night gown she sat beside him and once again began to ask questions relating to his lost memory. By Eriol's answers it was evident that there was nothing new. Tomoyo tried to piece everything together.

 Maybe he lived next door to her but there was no way to find out who lived there. Well she could check their mail or break into that house but that would be violating laws…So without any other way to help Eriol she sent him back to his room to sleep. But before he left he turned to face her and said, "Daidouji-san? I thank you with all my heart for bestowing your kindness upon me. How will I every repay you?" 

Tomoyo just smiled a beautiful smile and stared at him with eyes filled with fondness. "If you receive your memory back that alone will be enough joy for me." 

Eriol's eyes grew soft and he matched her smile with a smirk thinking, 'I can see that Daidouji-san's altruism is a big part of her. Just for that I think she deserves a light, innocent kiss.' His soft lips gently met with her silky pale cheek. Then he left Tomoyo and returned to his own room to dream once more. Tomoyo just stood there still watching the door as if she was waiting for it to start walking. 

Her finger tips touched her cheek and her mouth twitched into a dreamy smile. With a sigh she went to her bed but then she saw that there had been a message left on her answering machine. She pushed the rubbery clear button and a voice began to speak. 

 "Hi, Tomoyo-chan? It's me Li, Meiln I am coming to visit Tomoeda. Can you pick me up at the airport please? Oh and…can I… stay at your house just for the night my hotel dosen't expect me until the next day and…is that ok? Oh and I will be arriving at 4:00PM thanks see you then. There is something I need to tell you… Ja-ne!"

      Tomoyo's eyes lighted up with happiness as she heard this. Then her eyes dimmed into worry as she noticed that every time she heard a pause in Meiln sentence there was a sound that mimicked a sob. 'Wait what's this…why does it sound like she crying? What happened to her?' Now Tomoyo didn't know what to think. But as she fell into her bed that night one question resounded in her dreams,

 'What happened to Meiln-chan?'

      A/N: What's wrong with Meiln? When will Eriol gain his memories back and are Tomoyo and Eriol falling for each other? Review if you wish to! Find out next time until then Ja-ne minna-san!

 *~ Aurora Starcrystal ~*


	4. Harmless Eyes Harmful Love

A/N: I would like to thank, flitter bug, luv_alwayz(), and kiTTy 119 for the really wonderful reviews. Thanks for reviewing the 3rd chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything associated with it thank you very much!

  *~ Harmless Eyes Harmful Love ~*

The next morning~*~

The windows of the Daidouji manor radiated with glimmering sunlight. The maids removed the silk lavender curtains to reveal a beautiful spring morning sky. Tomoyo sat down on the soft cream colored sofa in the living room while she drank her tea.

 She began staring into the whimsical site just beyond her glass window as she took another sip of her tea. With her eyes closed she sighed and wondered what was wrong with her raven haired friend. Suddenly she felt some weight to the left of her weigh down that side of the couch. A hand was placed on her shoulder as Tomoyo opened her eyes. 

 "I take it things aren't going so well this morning? Are you going to be alright Daidouji-san?" Eriol looked at Tomoyo with nothing but concern in his wonderful ocean eyes. Tomoyo pulled her legs up onto the couch and with her soft voice she said, 

"The morning is wonderful but one of my friends doesn't seem to be doing as well as the sun is this morning. She seems to be crying but I couldn't tell all I could hear were muffled noises at the end of the other line between sentences." Tomoyo then gave her attention to the turquoise skies out side the window and she could only wonder if Meilin was ok.

 'Meilin are you staring into the skies with your teary eyes today?' 

Eriol saw the apprehension for her friend in Tomoyo's dark, lilac eyes. He couldn't do anything for her the only thing he could do it smile at her and tell her this, "Don't worry I am sure that she will be just fine Daidouji-san I am sure of it." Eriol smiled warmly at Tomoyo and she couldn't help but smile back. At this moment she experienced a warm feeling in her soul. 

"Thanks blue-eyed-stranger." She wasn't even aware that she had called him that. It seemed as if her subconscious was talking for her. Eriol's eyes gave her surprised a look at the name that she had gave to him but then his eyes softened at this. He accepted this nick name as his name.

'She is really comfortable around me isn't she? She is just as comfortable with me as I am with her…but why is this so?' No memories in his mind stepped forward to answer his question. If only he could remember exactly what she was to him. 

Little did those two know that pairs of hazel and green eyes where behind them leaning on the hallway entrance. They exchanged glances and smiles with each other. Then the green-eye-one whispered. "Hey what will the others think about this?" Smirks were matched as they the hazel–eyed-one spoke.

 "I think that they will say, she will no longer be lonely anymore. This stranger certainly makes her feel less lonely when her mother isn't around. Come now lets go before they see us." The hazel-eyed-one lead the way back into the shadows with the green-eyed-one just step behind.

    Tomoyo felt as if someone was watching them but when she turned around she saw nothing but the sun's light on the beige walls. She shrugged and walked to her room to change out of her night clothes and into her dazzling spring dress. 

Eriol was left alone with the silence of the sunlight in the vast living room. So instead of just standing there he had the sudden urge to take a look around Tomoyo's mansion. Eriol was already dressed in his light blue T-shirt and his black casual pants when he began to wonder around the Daidouji household. 

As he wondered form large corridor to large corridor he saw nothing that sparked his interest until he found some very immense cherry wood doors. His hands gently turned the slender, golden knobs and what he saw defiantly made his jaw drop to the floor. 

It was a glistening, black, grand piano. He gracefully walked upon the cream, marble tiled floors to the ebony instrument. Then something came over him something unexplainable. The magic of a talent unknown to him took over his slender fingers. He graced the ivory keys with his years of musical experience.

 A melody began to play it was none other then a work by the 20th century composer Claude Debussy. It was the piece that was said to give the impression of flowing, silver moonlight in the music. The song was Clair de Lune. 

The delicate melody filled the house with serenity as it reached to the ears of the raven haired nightingale. Tomoyo found herself swaying to the dainty sounds of moonlight while she put on her aquamarine earrings. 

Then as she heard the music slowly come near to it's end she decided to go and find out who the spectacular musician was. She rushed down the stairs as her powdered blue dress flowed behind her. She then felt herself lose her balance with the stairs and her progress to the music room was impeded by the pain she felt in her head and feet. 

Eriol's song he could feel his heart race and his body shiver with fear. How did he do that and without any music sheets? This was too much for him he could feel his head swirl with confusion then a surge of pain. He calmed himself down and thought about this. 

'This must be a clue to who I am but I don't want to burden Tomoyo by asking her to think about my problem she has too much on her mind right now. I'll try and figure this out on my own.' Then as he thought about this clue to his identity his head began to pound and he said to himself, 'I'll figure this out, after the pain goes away.' Then he made his way out of the music room and back into the living room. 

Before he walked passed the grand stair case he noticed Tomoyo just getting off of it in her powdered blue dress holding her head. Concern filled his eyes and he rushed to help her. He asked if she was ok and she nodded gently and explained to him what happened. Soon the moonlight melody was forgotten in her mind as Eriol grabbed her hand and helped her to the living room couch.

*~At the Airport 4:00PM~*

A tall raven haired girl stood in front of the airport doors with her luggage in hand. With dark auburn eyes and a long well toned body she waited for her savior to arrive. She waited for her savior to take her away to a place where she could forget about her pains. 

The smell of people smoking was almost unbearable but the screams of toddlers were even more annoying. But the one thing that made a tear trickle down her face was the sight of couples kissing and smiling lovingly at each other.  

Tomoyo drove up to her old elementary friend as she honked the horn at her. Meilin smiled weakly at Tomoyo. Tomoyo saw that her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying and it was her mission to find out why tonight. 

All was quiet in the black limousine Tomoyo sat by her friend and put a comforting arm around her. Eriol on the other hand had taken a nap on his bed and Tomoyo didn't want to disturb him. So as the magic spheres of the night dotted the spring skies the long ebony car drove to a place where the grieving and the lost could be healed.

^~* In Tomoyo's kitchen 7:00PM~^* 

After a lot of seemingly endless tears Meilin was ready to reveal what caused the tears of melancholy. So the tale of tears began and Tomoyo's gentle eyes regarded her friend as she began to speak.

*~ In Meilin's memory~*

The skies were shining with stars in the vast heavens above the magical lands of China as they did every night. The air was damp with spring rain as it was every spring night. Meilin's fiancé had a meeting in their apartment with his boss tonight which tainted this ordinary day with an uneasy feeling. 

So as Meilin stayed in their room to choose the decorations for the wedding her fiancé talked with his boss about the new promotion that he was getting. The meeting took place on the living room couch in their apartment. 

Meilin wanted to ask a quick question about where they should have the reception at so she went into the living room. But what she saw broke her heart and make her frantically pack her stuff. There on the couch was his boss kissing him but she couldn't see who it was because she was on top of him.

 Her eyes burned with rage and anguish she yelled to stop this sinful act. "SO IS THIS WHAT YOU MEAN BY "I'LL BE TALKING WITH MY BOSS"?! WELL MY DARLING GOOD BYE THE WEDDING IS OFF YOU JERK!" With her suitcase in hand she walked in long strides and began to run. The faster she got away from him the better her life would be…or so she thought. The further she ran away from her "fiancé" the more the tears would fall. 

She took the first plane out of this land and away for HIM. The tears extinguished the burning flames of anger in her eyes and replaced it with salty tears of hurt and loneliness. So as she looked at cloudy skies outside of her plane's window she wondered if there was anyone out there that would ever want her.  As all tales have an ending this was Meilin's for her tale of tears.

*~ End Meilin's Memory~*

   Tomoyo embraced her pain inflicted friend as more tears were shed onto Tomoyo's powered blue dress. She cried into Tomoyo's shoulder and as the tears came out so did some words that were barely audible but not unheard. "First Syaoran leaves me then HE does the same. Doesn't any body want me?" All Tomoyo could do is hold her tighter and tell her it'll all be alright, for sure.

     As the night became darker shades of blue then to black Tomoyo resided to her bed of sweet dreams. Meilin on the other hand couldn't sleep the pain of the dreams she would have of herself and him together looking at each other lovingly was just unendurable.

 She still sat on the chair in the kitchen staring at the polished wood's grains which told a tale of a trees life. Her raven hair was let lose from it's binding hair tie revealing it's majestic length. Eriol walked in finally up from his nap and hungry as well. He saw long hair greet him when he opened the kitchen door and he assumed that it was Tomoyo's. 

"Daidouji-san? I thought that you would be asleep by now it's already 1:00AM." 

The young woman turned around and gave the exquisite, young man an inquiring stare. Her puffy red eyes obviously said, Who the heck are you?  That is also the exact question she asked. He then returned the same question to her as his answer.

 So as they exchanged names and stories of loss love and loss of memories they both found themselves in the same position as the other was in. Well in a way it was the same. He was lost without any recollection of who he was. She was lost without her love to guide her. Then they suddenly both felt like they needed someone and the found that in each other. 

They both wanted someone to be there for them and so as the stories came to an end a kiss began. Lips caressed lips and eyes watched them from the crack of a slightly opened door. Tomoyo had gotten hungry so she went down stairs for a snack and she found more then what she wanted to find.

 Tomoyo's eyes began to show happiness for her friends but a certain feeling encumbered her heart. She searched her heart for the answer but she denied the answer she was given to her. The answer that said she could be feeling this.

 This feeling that was new to her and what was it called again? No, it can't be envy can it? With a new feeling blossoming in her heart she flew up the carpeted stairs and went to her room to question her dreams why she felt this way. A pair of light hazel eyes watched the blue-eyed-stranger and the Chinese girl kiss passionately from the desolate hallway.

 The eyes hid in the hallway which was covered by shadows that haven't been tainted by the light.  A pair of green eyes hid in the moonlit shadows of the living room and they watched Tomoyo escape up the stairs and into her room. 

Both familiar eyes met and exchanged information. The two eyes exited the scene and darkness took over. As eyes harmlessly watch Tomoyo struggle through her problems a new love is born. But two people know that something isn't right…

A/N: Do you think that these two mysterious people make this story more interesting or are they in the way? Oh and these eye people who are they? Thanks for reading please review. 

 *~ Aurora Starcrystal ~*


	5. Tears of Realization

A/N: I would like to thank, Sweet-Innocence, midnight blue, kiTTy 119, flitter bug, and Moonlight Lavender Princess for reviewing my fourth chapter.

Please enjoy this one .I am so sorry that I put Eriol with Meilin but it must be done…It will end soon not now but soon ok? Oh remember it's E+T all the way!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Cardcaptor Sakura. 

*~ Tears of Realization~*

    Tomoyo awoke from her sleepless night and found that a new day was formed. The pastel pink walls reflected the warm peach color of Tomoyo's translucent curtains. The peach color touched Tomoyo's alabaster skin and made her glow a radiant peach. This peach color did not hide her tear stained cheeks nor did it hide her puffy, red eyes. 

Tomoyo couldn't understand why she was crying.

'Why am I crying like a fool? Is this what envy does to people? But how can envy be if there was nothing to be envious about or is there? I can't possible be in…after all he is nothing but a stranger.' Tomoyo couldn't accept anything her heart was saying. She glanced at the glowing numbers of her clock and it flashed, 7:00AM. 

She gently got out of her bed to start the day. Before she brushed her teeth she started at herself in the mirror and she saw that Meilin and the stranger would certainly know that she had been crying.

 Tomoyo did not want to ruin this for Meilin she needed this right now. So she took a cloth and dipped into cold water. Placing it on her eyes for 10 minutes would make her puffy eyes disappear. 

*~ downstairs in the kitchen ~*

     Tomoyo placed her Sakura blossom printed apron on as she made fluffy, butter milk pancakes. Meilin came skipping down the stairs with a smile on her face that touched both of her auburn eyes. All the heartbreak that Meilin suffered seemed to be washed away by the night. 

Tomoyo curiously eyed the very genki young woman that danced into the kitchen. 

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan! Making pancakes I see, is the blue-eyed-stranger a wake yet?" 

'What did she just call him?! That was my name for him…' Tomoyo was seething inside but she had no clue why. Since Tomoyo was the mistress of masks Meilin couldn't see the scorn that burned in Tomoyo's eyes. 

Forcing a smile upon her face and putting a sweet tone in her voice she responded. "I am afraid that the blue-eyed-stranger isn't up yet. Breakfast won't be done for awhile why don't you go and give the flowers in the garden some company?"

 Tomoyo's smile was beginning to fade but luckily Meilin had already nodded and was headed for the garden. Tomoyo sighed she was going to have to do something about this before her scorn became to strong to control. 

"Ohayo Daidouji-san! Isn't this morning wonderful?  Oh by the way do you happen to know where Meilin-chan is?" 

Tomoyo never looked at him when she answered. Yet she didn't think that she could ever look at him again after what she saw him do last night. Eriol was on his way into the lush garden with that same dreamy smile on his face that Meilin had on. 

Tomoyo's eyes were on the verge of crying when she finally realized that he was happier with her. So as she flipped her golden brown pancakes her eyes wondered out her window, which saw out into the garden.

'What the…god they are at it again. Why does he like her anyways? What am I saying I am happy for them aren't I?' No one answered her question then a tear suddenly broke the dam her eyelids created and the tears began to rain. 

'I don't love him do I? No I can't he is just a stranger nothing but a stranger and heart can't love a stranger, can it?' Like many say when it rains it pours. Tears came down one after the other and Tomoyo couldn't stop them. 'I don't love him I don't…' Her mind whispered this repeatedly as if is would stop the tears from cascading down her cheeks. 

The more she thought this in her mind the more the tears would fall. She watched the lovers from her window. They held and kissed each other as if today was their last day on earth. Tomoyo no longer found the strength in herself to stand so she collapsed onto the marbled floor.

 Her pancakes burned with black smoke as she sat there on the floor crying. Hazel eyes watched her, it closed it's eyes and wished that it could do something for her. Like some say only tears of agony can wash away the confusion and clear one's vision once more. 

     From a window above the garden green eyes watched two people kiss under the beauty of the sunlight. The green eyes knew that something wasn't right but it couldn't do anything because it had to let destiny take it's course. But if destiny didn't fulfill the green-eyes' wishes then the green eyed-one would have to take things in it's own hands. 

Even destiny needs some assistance sometimes. 

The couple walked back into the kitchen with the air adulterated with a burnt smell. There appeared to be a pan soaking in the sink and a note on the table.

*~Dear Meilin and blue-eyed-stranger,

    I have accidentally burned the pancakes while day dreaming please forgive me. I have used up all the pancake mix and I hope that you will find the scrambled eggs on the table suitable for you. I have gone to take a walk in the park. Please enjoy your day and don't worry about me.

                                    Ja-ne!

                                            Daidouji Tomoyo~*

     Meilin and Eriol looked at each other and they both saw the concern for her in the other's eyes. Meilin wondered if there was something wrong with her friend because Tomoyo Daidouji seemed too much of a skilled cook to burn pancakes.

But Tomoyo told them not to worry about her so both of them shrugged the worry off. Eriol felt something tear his heart knowing something was wrong. Then Meilin touched his hand and that tear was forgotten. 

*~ At the park~*

   Tomoyo slowly walked to the park with her head down. It was a wonderful spring day and love was in the air. Tomoyo felt this feeling wafting around her and she wondered how in the world did that feeling travel into her heart? She finally arrived at the park and she paused for a moment to look around.

 Trees swayed in the gentle wind. The penguin slid stood proud and tall. The cherry blossoms fell. Everything was ordinary except for the fact that the usually bustling park was empty. She glanced at her watch, 8:01AM. She whispered a small "oh that's why" Before making her way onto one of the swings.

 She gently rocked to and fro as she listened to the iron chains of the swing squeak. Her eyes were still facing downwards. Her gaze never wavered from the ground as if it were the most fascinating thing in the whole world. She thought about the time she and the blue-eyed-stranger came to the park. 

'His charming ocean eyes sparkled as the light of the sun danced on them. When he smiled oh, I'll never forget the way his boyish smile never quite touched his eyes. But I felt it touch my heart. The way his laugh would light up my day, oh lord I can't lie to myself forever. I love him whether a heart can love a stranger or not.'

She finally accepted that she loved him. Now if only he would feel the same about her. The wind encircled the lavender haired beauty with cherry blossoms as she sat there basking in the love that radiated from her heart. 

*~7:00PM~*

     The skies turned to a slate blue as vibrant, hot pink clouds swam in it. Worried eyes looked out of the Daidouji manor's window. 

'Where could she be? What if she is in trouble? What if she needs me? I have to know. If she is hurt I swear I'll never sleep at night ever again.' 

Eriol couldn't seem to stop thinking about the amethyst nightingale that flew away in the midst of a wonderful morning. She still hasn't returned home and it seemed like this walk was turning into a sleepover. Meilin came over to Eriol and placed her comforting hands on his shoulders gingerly. 

"Are you still worried about Tomoyo-chan? Don't worry I know that she can take care of herself. Trust me darling. Are you sure that you'll be ok by yourself now? I have to go to the hotel I have already called a cab and don't worry so much ok? Ja-ne!" 

Eriol gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll pick you up at 6:00PM tomorrow night for dinner ok?"

Meilin nodded and grabbed her brown coat as the taxi drove up. She got in the cab and it drove off to it's destination. Eriol sighed and turned his back to the window. He decided to sit on the couch to wait for her.

*~ On the streets of Tomoeda 10:00PM~*

    The stars shone above the serene town of Tomoeda as a lone long haired girl walked it's cement streets. Tomoyo had lost track of time while she was at the park. She just had so much to contemplate about plus she would do anything to stay away from the blue-eyed-stranger just a bit little longer.

 She now stared at the stars above her. The beautiful spheres of magic winked at her as the deep navy sky made sure that they never fell. The sounds of cars passing by were still heard from time to time as she walked on to her manor.  She finally reached her mansion but she didn't want go in. 

She didn't want to see them on the couch kissing with passion yet she was very cold. Going into her house she half expected to see the stranger and Meilin making out on the couch. Surprisingly, there was the stranger sleeping on the couch with no Meilin in sight. 

'Oh yes I remember now Meilin had to check into her hotel today. Why is he sleeping on the couch? Was he waiting for me?' Tomoyo gracefully walked over to the sleeping sapphire eyed man and couldn't help but smile warmly at him. 

'What can I say? He just looks so cute when he sleeps.' Before she could stop herself she bent down like a willow in the wind and kissed the stranger's forehead.

"Good night my blue-eyed-stranger although I know you will never truly be mine…" She said this in a whisper so no one could hear. 

But the one who owns the green eyes seemed to hear her just fine because the eyes sparkled with sadness. Tomoyo floated up the stairs to sleep and ask her dreams for answers once more. Blue eyes opened to see no one around him. He sat up and you could see the question shimmer in his eyes. 

'I know what I heard and felt…but was it really her or was it all just a dream?'

A/N: Will he realize that it was in fact not a dream at all? Will the green and hazel eyes ever reveal themselves? Find out next time minna-san but for now Ja-ne!

                      *~ Aurora Starcrystal ~*


	6. Moonlit Love

Author's note: It's been awhile, so without further a due here is the, literally, long awaited chapter.

Disclaimer: Listen here I do not own Card Captor Sakura or anything associated with it.

Moonlit Love

Once again, the sun rose and a new day began. The tears from the night before made their mark on Tomoyo's face. She made them disappear with a splash of cold water. Taking a quick look in her vast closet, she pulled out a pale pink, satin dress. It was about an inch higher from her knees with spaghetti straps.

She put her glossy hair into a ponytail and for the finishing touch, a satin pink ribbon. There really wasn't anything to get dressed up for, but she had felt like looking her best today. She descended the stairs with grace and found that Eriol had made breakfast this morning.

"Ohayo Blue-eyed-stranger. How are you today? Arigato for making breakfast this morning, it looks delicious." Tomoyo's eyes sparkled with the morning's light, which trickled in from the near by window.

Eriol smiled and responded, "Ohayo Daidouji-san. You're welcome for breakfast, and I am doing wonderful this morning. You look lovely today." Eriol began to eat his French toast, as Tomoyo conceal to hide the sound of her rapid beating heart.

Out in the Garden

The wind lightly blew a tune, to which the flowers and trees swayed to. Tomoyo and Eriol walked passed the flowers, admiring each one's scent and beauty. For quite awhile the song of the wind was all that was heard, besides the utter silence. They soon came to a clearing and sat down on the dewy grass.

The silence was then shattered by Eriol's voice. "Daidouji-san is there something wrong?" Tomoyo's eyes wandered toward the place she saw Eriol and Meilin kiss, and tears formed in her eyes. She heard the question, but what was she supposed to say?

Was she supposed to say no and lie, or tell the truth and say, yes, I have fallen deeply in love with you and now I am envious of Meilin because she has you and your love? No she couldn't say either. So she found words that answered the question, but did not give away her secret unrequited love.

"You know blue-eyed-stranger, moonlight is a funny thing. I love the moonlight, it's so beautiful and magical. I have always wanted to be able to just confine it in a lantern, so I could always admire it even in the day. But no matter how I tried to grab the elusive silver beams, I couldn't grasp it.

Then I realized that the moonlight could never be mine. It belonged to moon, and to the moon alone. I would have to admire the moonlight from afar, wondering what it was like to have the moonlight within my grasp. The moon surely loves its radiant light and the moonlight loves it back.

I can tell because even when the moonlight caresses my face at night, it always returns to the moon before dawn arrives. No matter how much I love the moonlight, my love cannot be compared to the moon's love for it. Therefore, it can never be mine." The wind blew stronger and toyed with Tomoyo's violet hair.

Her eyes shimmered with sadness and longing. Eriol did not understand this. Her words made no sense in his already confused mind. Her eyes were swirling with emotions, this Eriol could see. But the meaning of this metaphor was unable to be deciphered.

All Eriol could do is nod to his friend's answer and embrace her for comfort. She cried into his shoulder, savoring every second that she was in his arms. For perhaps, this would be the only time he would ever embrace her.

"Please do not cry. I hate to see you cry. Now, now everything will be alright, ok? Dry those tears now Daidouji-san. I wish there was something I could do for you, demo I don't understand your answer and it's ok. It's ok."

Tomoyo's tears were soothed with Eriol's deep, sweet voice. In her mind she thought of saying, 'If you want to do something then, can you love me? No, of course you can't. You love her.' She did not have the courage to say those words, but she wanted to. Eriol helped Tomoyo up and they walked back inside the mansion.

Hazel eyes were watching through the window on the second floor, they looked displeased with what they saw. Once again, the owner of the eyes could not do anything. Frankly it was none of her business.

6:00PM at The Dragon Boat Restaurant

The sun dipped into the golden horizon as the time of shadows began. No stars dotted the spring skies tonight, instead tears of the heavens were shed. Liquid silver dropped one by one toward the sidewalks near the dragon-boat-shaped restaurant. Oriental lanterns glowed crimson as they hung from the restaurant's roof.

Vibrant Sakura trees and vermilion bushes encompassed the oriental restaurant. A sleek black limousine stopped at the entrance to let the inhabitants out. Ebony high heels steeped out. Then Meilin's entire body could be seen.

She was wearing a blue Chinese dress that had slits on the sides and tonight she let her long hair be free from binding ties. Eriol was wearing a simple blue dress shirt and black pants. They walked into the restaurant one with love in her eyes and the other with words puzzling his mind.

At the Daidouji mansion 6:15PM

Within the Lavender Goddess's room, sighs of despair could be heard. Tomoyo sat on a small round chair as she gazed at herself in the mirror. Her glossy violet hair flowed down her shoulder as a soft silver plated brush glided across. For some reason, brushing her hair soothed her and made things feel a bit better.

'Perhaps I should give up on the Blue-eyed-stranger. He is like the moonlight, radiant and perfect in every way, and like the moonlight, I can never have him. Meilin needs him more then I do. Another heartbreak and I am sure that she'll be done with men. It's settled then. I'll push all of these feelings that I have for him aside, and get on with my life. I don't need him.' She sighed and felt her heart cringe at the thought of him never being hers.

"I don't need him." She hoped that saying this out loud would stop her heart from protesting against her statement. Instead of her heart giving up, it let out an overwhelming wave of sorrow. The feeling was so strong, that it provoked shimmering tears of melancholy from her breath-taking eyes.

She placed her arms down onto the vanity table, before placing her head upon them. From her door muffled sobs could be heard. Misako had heard some sobbing and opened the door to fined her mistress crying her eyes out. "Tomoyo-sama are you alright?"

That was the last thing Tomoyo wanted, someone to fret about her.

"Tomoyo-sama what is wrong?"

She managed to cease her sobs so she could answer Misako's question. "Please Misako-chan I really don't feel like conversing about this. I will be alright trust me." Misako's arms embraced her mistress. "It will be alright Tomoyo-sama. Shed your tears of agony and clear your vision. Let the tears clear your heart as well as your sight and be true to it because every lie you tell shall hurt you like a piercing arrow.

No matter what happens you will definitely be alright. Like your mother, you are strong." Misako's gentle voice calmed Tomoyo down. "Thank you Misako-chan how can I repay you for you kindness?"

Misako just smiled and said, "You can repay me by being happy that is all I want." Tomoyo hugged her affectionately and whispered, "Please don't tell my mother about this I am the last thing I want my mother to worry about." Misako nodded and made her way out the door, as Tomoyo began to contemplate about various things.

At the Restaurant

Meilin sat on a cushy red chair as she talked about her relationship with her former fiancé Liang Takagawa.

"He kept saying that he loved me, as much as a rose loves the rain, lair. I wonder what he did with that good for nothing women after I left. If you ever leave me Eriol, I will just give up on men."

Meilin suddenly went under a trance, as she thought about all the old days with Liang. 'My heart can't let him go. Yet I don't think that I can ever accept him back. I can't accept him back, I have Eriol now and I love him. I know I do. I think I do…'

Eriol's gaze on his plate was so intense that, it could be mistaken as sign of hunger. In truth, he was actually reminiscing. He did hear Meilin's words, but after the second word he heard no more. As for his eyes intensely gazing at the plate, well the plate just happened to be the last thing he looked at.

'_No matter how much I love the moonlight, it can never be mine.' _

These words resounded in Eriol's head. 'What in the world did she mean by that? Wait, could it be unrequited love? Yes it is, but who does her heart long for? More importantly though, who does my heart long for? It wants Meilin, right?'

Now Eriol was just getting dizzy from all the questions in his head. That is all his head seems to be now, questions. The couple was lost in separate trances, until the waiter cleared his throat and said, "Are we ready to order?"

The clock sitting on the mantle in the living room of the Daidouji manor struck 8:00PM. Tomoyo had come down to sit by the fire place, and drink some fragrant jasmine tea. The fire's light frolicked in Tomoyo's amethyst eyes. Her thoughts were burdened once more by the fact that she had to push aside her feelings for the blue-eyed-stranger. She sighed, and let the warm tea flow down her throat.

Tomoyo's serene silence was disturbed by the sound of a light thump on the door. Slowly walking to the door with curiosity in her eyes she gazed at it a bit, trying to decide whether or not to open it. Soon she heard Meilin's voice and opened the door. Just as she opened the door a great amount of weight pushed the door open, and something fell on top of her.

The tea cup in her hands shattered on the wooden floor. She opened her eyes and found the blue-eyed stranger and Meilin kissing. Tears welled up in her eyes as she calmly said, "Excuse me you two, I understand the intensity of the passion that you shared for each other, but I really don't want to be in middle of it, so can you two please get off of me?"

They both stared at her and Meilin blushed. Eirol on the other hand felt culpable for kissing Meilin, now that he saw Tomoyo. They both quickly got off Tomoyo as they saw her rush up to her room with shimmering tears trailing behind her.

"Blue-eyed-stranger I think that I should talk to her because…" Meilin's concerned words were interrupted by Eriol's guilty voice. "No Meilin, I think I should talk to her. Besides, it's late and I think that you should go home, ok." Meilin nodded as she took her cell phone out to call a cab.

Meilin knew that there was no question in his sentence. What he said was a command that she was to follow. "Bye then I'll see you tomorrow at six." As soon as Eriol heard the front door click he rushed up stairs to find Tomoyo.

'Tomoyo, why are you crying? Maybe, it's because you will never have the moonlight. I hope that you will be alright. Funny, when you are hurting, I feel pain too.'

Author's note: Hello everyone, good to be back, for awhile at least! I know it has been a while, hasn't it. I actually wrote this chapter a few years ago but forgot to post it! So see you later!

Have a great summer everyone!

Aurora Starcrystal

And thank you's go to…

Maru-chan: Yeah Eriol seems stupid but you'll like him better soon. Thanks for reading my story and I am glad you like my fic.

Terdalicious: Oh I hope to continue and finish this story soon. Yeah it is sad that Eriol is with Meilin. But remember it will always be E+T all the way for me!

Ashiterugurl: I am so glad that this fic inspires you, and you're indeed welcome!

Crimso Cookie: Oh you are so sweet! I am glad that my story is one of a kind, thank you so much!

Saria-chan: I am so glad that you find my story interesting! I am also glad that you want to read the next chapter.

Sweet-Innocence: I have always been a huge fan of your fics! I am so glad you enjoy my story. Yeah, that chapter was sad and I guess this on didn't look any happier. Things will turn around soon.

Midnight blue: Thank you so much for reviewing! I am glad that you think my work is good and I guess in a way I did forget about posting this chapter…oh well at least it's here.

Not applicable: I am also a huge fan of your work too! Thank you so much for reviewing! I guess you'll be feeling sorry for Tomoyo even more now…but don't worry, the story will eventually turn around, for the better.

Flitter Bug: I think your work is awesome! I am so happy that you reviewed! Oh I like that phrase, "tangy sadness" (it was in your review for the 5th chapter.) and I am glad that you think my story is good! Oh and don't worry, I am a big fan of happy endings for everyone!


End file.
